Pain in the Rain
by Vv-saya-vV
Summary: She stood still as she watched the body that was inches from her. Was the body of Lance Corporal, the body of Rivaille. In those moments, Mikasa could only cry and thank the rain to hide her tears. Rikasa/Rivamika


**Important: **This story is available in Spanish in my profile.

**Disclaimer: **Don't own.

* * *

**Pain in the Rain**

For some strange reason, when sadness overwhelms you usually begins to rain.

It's as if the earth itself will accompany you in the pain that your poor heart is submerged.

It's as if trying to wash the pain with his water drops so that later you feel good.

But there are cases in which those acts of the planet do not work and depression lingers.

However, at least, we must thank the noble intentions of the world.

**By: B.K**

* * *

**Pain in the Rain**

Rain was pouring through her body with ferocity, ending soak in few seconds. She stood still as she watched the body that was inches from her. Her empty eyes left clear the lack of feelings she had towards the cruel act that had been committed few minutes ago: when there were Titans eating her comrades, whose bodies had ended with several amputations if they hadn't been ingested completely by those despised giants. The steam flooded the ambience resulting in reduced visibility. But the tears hidden by the water that fell from the sky contradicted his gaze, ratting the vast sadness that filled her.

-Move- Muttered almost without strength, almost giving an order.

At this point, in which she had not moved not even one centimetre ever since the tragedy had happened, she didn't care that her comrades realized her feelings towards him. What was the importance of hiding something if the other person who was involved in the case had a heart that was not beating? She knew that Eren and Armin had their views on her, but it was another thing that she did not care. For her, at that moment, it was irrelevant that her blonde friend had stopped Jeager of running to one side of the Lance Corporal. Because the body of the Lance Corporal was the one in the cold ground.

-Move in a damn time, idiot!- Exclaimed as she dropped and decided to hit the floor with her hands.

The prepotency invaded her and caused more tears were shed. Rivaille was the one lying a few inches from her, the best soldier of humanity, who was the equivalent of a thousand soldiers, the invincible Scouting Legion member. Why should he have gone that way, whispering to her even a clear goodbye?

The painful memories of what had happened came to Mikasa.

_The grey clouds swirled the sky above their heads, while they rode in the direction of wall Maria._ _Was time to end the little expedition that had been proposed a few weeks ago. It was a short trip, in which a few had died because strangely a few Titans had appeared with the intention to stand in their way._

_-Ackerman-The appointed turn the head and slowed his horse walk.  
-Yes, sir?-  
__-When we arrive I want to have a private conversation with you- Said when he was near her, without looking her.  
__-But, sir, I was planning to go to…–  
__-It's an order-_

_An almost invisible smile appeared on the face of both; they knew that they would celebrate the victory of the mission alone, in the room of the strongest soldier of humanity._

_-If you wish, sir-_

_It was a secret. A secret was what they did when they had the chance, when no one was around, when no one could hear them. None admitted that they wanted the other, many less who loved each other, but wouldn't deny that there was a force that attracted them and to wish themselves without any mercy._ _Like that time he had bitten her lip as punishment for having disobeyed an order, like that moment where she bit his neck by having bothered to Eren.  
They lied to everyone, they were lying to themselves._

_Were missing a few hours to get to the wall, for that meeting that they had planned be formalized, but the cruel fate forbade it._ _Without any warning, a horde of Titans approached them with the intention of eating them all, without exception. It seemed an ambush and everyone knew that they had a big disadvantage: the Three Dimensional Maneuver Gear (3DMG) was not very helpful in an open area like they were._

_"Ackerman focus on knock them, the rest distract those assholes so she and I take care of extermination"_ _The Corporal ordered. "Don't die"_ _He had whispered to her._ _And she had done so: had killed every damn monster that had turned against her,_ _with every piece of garbage that had dared to try to take her life… but she hadn´t told him to be careful too and she felt that that was her mistake._

_Everything happened so fast.  
A titan approaching as she fought against another.  
A giant foot with the intention of killing her.  
A man with the intention of protecting her.  
A stupid person instead of killing the Titan had pushed her wanting to receive the impact instead.  
__A farewell.  
__An anger growing while_ _she wanted to end the miserable life of the being who had injured her Corporal._ _However, he had not done a simple wound,_ _but everything had remained in a complicated death._

The rain had lessened her intensity and vapor in the air was almost gone. She was still there, near the body of someone who had lived.

-If you knew how dirty you are- Sighed seeing that Rivaille's face was stained with blood. Mikasa took his hand towards there and, instead of cleaning dirt, gave him a warm caress –I hated you, you know? But at some point I started to love you… I know my words don't serve now, but…- More tears came out of her eyes.

She lost him. As well as she had planned to have it, he had vanished. She wanted to hate him for saving her, for not being a stupid selfish and give his life for her, but she knew that would be in vain because she loved him so hard that was aware that it would have to get used to the constant pain in her heart.

She took off the red scarf that hung around her neck and placed it on his head. Right there would leave all her feelings. Every time she loved something, the world was in charge of snatch it away. She would forget what felt for Eren to the point she wouldn't try to protect him anymore and she would try to stop clinging to someone as she had done with Rivaille.

-We must return- She told to every member of the troop that was alive, leaving them surprised by the absence of brightness in her eyes. They had all been witnesses of silent tears caused by the death of the strongest soldier, so nobody said anything and they prepared to continue although the rain didn't stop, although the pain will accompany them.

-Mikasa?- Said someone.

* * *

She walked through the halls of the castle really hurried. The full moon ruled the heavens while with the dim light that infiltrated illuminated the path of the young woman. She had to reach that place quickly and without causing much noise. She entered into a specific room and closed the door as fast as it had opened. Carefully approached the single bed that was there and could not avoid hide the smile that escaped in the darkness.

-Move- Said almost giving an order.  
-Again telling me what to do, Ackerman?- Asked as he opened his eyes slowly –Don't forget I am still your superior-

-In the condition where you are, you should let me do what I want-

They exchanged glances and then give way to silence. They just did that. Because was supposed he was dead and that she couldn't feel anymore.

-Mikasa- He called with silky voice –Repeat what you said that time-  
-Move?- Asked pretending not to understand.  
-No. That part where you said you didn't hate me-  
-Ah, yeah. I remember- He looked at her, expecting that she repeat what he had heard –That I didn't hate you, because it's impossible to hate a fool-  
-That not, brat!- Shouted to the limit of patience he had, feeling how his whole body began to ache with the tension –That in what you said you loved me- Growled.

Mikasa recalled the moment in which she had admitted his feelings and blushed. Embarrassed looked down, hoping he wouldn't turn on the issue.

-I-I don't remember-  
-Mikasa, come closer- He commanded, while she nervous obeyed and carefully sat on the bed –That day, it was assumed that when we got to the Wall I would say something very important to you- He began to relate –For this reason I told you that stay alive, because I needed to tell you that and… I think I could not go anywhere without telling you. Despite my injuries, although I could barely breathe… I could not leave without saying that I love you-  
-I love you, too Rivaille- Smiled.

_-Mikasa?-_

_That voice._ _She was convinced that had been her imagination trying to trick her,_ _to create an illusion of things that were impossible,_ _because it was more than clear that the dead can't revive._

_-Mikasa?-_

_Again, that voice._ _Although his head told her not to turn around because only would find disappointment, her heart was demanding hard to assure that it was not being a product of her imagination._

_-No… Just… Smells like Mikasa-_

_With tears building up in her eyes ran to the body,_ _leaving her horse reins at the hands of anyone who took them._ _She removed the scarf from his face and noted that those eyes were closed._ _The pain caught her again and wondered why she hadn't listened to her mind._

_-Mikasa…- This time, she saw how Corporal lips moved whispering her name.  
-I am here and will always be-_

_Although she knew that he was injured and if she moved him would hurt,_ _couldn't restrain take him in her arms while cried even harder._ _The person she loved was back alive,_ _with a heart beating, weakly but beating._

_-Rivaille…- Ended saying between sobs and_ _he didn't complain even though most of his bones were broken,_ _he just left her to embrace him while he wished move his arms to correspond._

-The End-

* * *

**This is my first story in English, so I hope you like it. Tell me if there are any errors.**

**Reviews are loved. **

**Bye! :D**


End file.
